The present invention relates to a device for use in hanging wall-supported objects, such as pictures, mirrors, paintings, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for hanging such objects quickly, efficiently, and in a level orientation.
Numerous picture hanging aids or devices are known in the art. A common technique involves attaching an eye screw or hook into the back of the picture frame, near the top center, and hanging this hook over a nail driven into the wall. The disadvantage of this approach is that it requires an extremely careful measurement to locate the screw or hook on the vertical center line of the picture, or otherwise the picture will hang off-level. Further, the use of a single suspension point permits shifting of the picture to an off-level position when any vibration occurs.
An improved approach involves fastening eyes or hooks on both sides of the back of the picture frame and stretching a support wire between them. The picture can then be supported by engaging the wire on two or more hooks fastened to the wall at properly spaced apart positions. However, this approach requires a number of precise measurements to determine the appropriate level position for the hooks on the frame and the hangers on the wall. These measurements can be a particularly tedious and time consuming task in homes or institutions having a large number of pictures requiring accurate levelings. The alternative to making the tedious measurements is the trial and error method which usually becomes just as time consuming and tedious.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a picture or mirror hanging aid that removes the tediousness and/or the trial and error frustration in determining the proper and exact location of the points at which the picture or mirror hanging hooks are to be fastened to the wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hanging device that can be used by any person for hanging a picture or mirror on a wall regardless of that person's lack of experience in this art.
A further object is to provide a hanging device that enables fastening of the hanger hooks to the wall based on a single centering point, without the need to mark additional points or lines on the wall.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will appear as the specification proceeds and the accompanying drawings are examined.